Composite objects are often manufactured by molding an exterior component, such as a plastic or the like, over an interior component, such as a metal or the like, using an over-molding process. In some applications, composite objects have a composite exterior surface that includes portions of the interior and exterior components, e.g., a tool having a plastic handle molded over a portion of a metal body.
One application where it is advantageous to have a composite exterior surface that includes portions of the interior and exterior components involves a housing for containing electronic components, e.g., circuit cards, such as described in the '180 Patent. The housing includes a composite shell having a substantially non-heat conducting surround molded over a heat conducting liner. The liner extends through the surround so that an exterior surface of the composite shell is a composite surface that includes an exposed portion of the liner and the surround. A heat sink is disposed on the exterior surface of the composite shell and is thermally coupled to the exposed portion of the liner. The electronic components are thermally coupled to an interior of the liner. Heat is transferred from the electronic components to the liner. The heat flows through the liner to the heat sink and is transferred to an environment surrounding the housing.
In some applications there is a pressure differential between an interior and exterior the composite shell that causes air, for example, to leak between the surround and the liner where the liner extends through the surround. This is because it is difficult to mold one component over another component so that there is a pressure seal between the two components.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for molding one component over another component so that there is a pressure seal between the two components.